Code BLACK
by ElemUniverse
Summary: Follow the tale of Lelouch, the scourge within the Britannia Family, and witness him become the Dark One. Semi AU; OCs; Lelouch centric; Very dark with Action, Angst, & Romance. LelouchxHarem. Rated M. (Read A/N for more info.)
1. Chapter 1: CG Arc: Sudden Departure

**Code BLACK**

Welcome to my first ever fic.

This will be semi AU but won't deviate that much from the canon.

**But be warned for I will change the many facts of Britannia.** One prominent example is that **I will exclude the power of geass**. That's right. I am THE GOD OF THIS FAN-FICTION; THE CREATER OF yada yada yada yaa…. Don't get me wrong I love this show but I think geass gave the creators an easy way out in some situations. I didn't like that. I will introduce my own power and hopefully try to present the same excitement as the canon had with geass.

**I will also axe some characters but I will let you guys have a say on that.**

I will include my OCs and no you can't have a say in that, sheesh.

**This fiction will contain several crossovers** and some are: Darker than Black, (possibly) Evangelion, (maybe) Naruto, etc. I will let you know which is coming up.

This will be **rated M** due to the possible inclusion of **L*mons** and other **TABOOS** so you've be warned. Again this is a Harem so everyone is fair game.

Last I like to thank SeerKing for his work on _Code Geass: The Prepared Rebellion V2_, Draconichero21 for his work on_ Code Geass: Cornelia of the Defection_, and Cal reflector on _Lelouch of Britannia_. Their work influenced me.

Before I forget: **I do not own Code Geass.**

"Talking"

_"Thoughts"_

**_*Update on Feb 22, 2015*_**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: CG Arc: Sudden Departure<strong>

**Date: October 31st 2009, Around 10pm**

"What on Earth…" Lelouch vi Britannia couldn't believe the scene he was witnessing. Marianne vi Britannia's mansion was being consumed by a torrent of flames and rescuers were already on the scene battling to save it.

"Mother! Where is she?" He scanned the crowd around the site and none of them resembled the owner of the villa. He began to panic, fearing the worst. His mind then started to evoke his most recent memory involving his mother.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Flashback: Around Noon<strong>

"Damn it, I overslept." Lelouch hissed as he packed some Halloween festive items into his backpack.

"Lelouch, you are not even going to eat anything?" Marianne asked with concern as she watched her son rummage through his belongings for grotesque looking attires.

"Why are you even rushing? What are you guys even doing?" She was intrigue at the cause of her son's dilemma.

"Euphie wants to try and have a Halloween sleepover or a bash or a party….I don't even know, but I have a feeling that _Clovis_ had a hand in this." He frowned at the mess the third prince of Britannia had orchestrated. "Anyway, June and I were supposed to be there this morning with our costumes and other stuffs."

"Why do you have to be there so early?"

"Apparently I have no fashion sense," He stated while air quoting 'fashion sense,' "so I have to come early so she can assess my attire." He sighed at his unfortunate misery.

"Ahhh!" Although expressing a sympathetic look for her son, she understood Euphemia's point. Lelouch was not one to focus so much on fashion.

"And Damn it. That June left without me. Can you believe it? We were suppose….." Lelouch continued his rant about his older sister.

At the mentioning of her daughter's name, Marianne recalled the morning when June was debating whether to wake a tired looking Lelouch up or allow him some much deserving sleep. Ultimately she chose the latter after Marianne, herself, offered her opinion.

"Mom? Are you even listening to me?"

"Huh! Oh yeah, yeah, I'm listening. Something about June not waking you up, right?" She sheepishly grinned at her son who stared at her with a deadpan expression.

"Anyway I won't be back till tomorrow probably."

"Well stay safe and say hi to Lady Olivia for me." She was about to leave but paused to deliver a final message. "Oh and check on those two for me will ya."

"I will."

**Flashback Ends**

* * *

><p>"<em>Don't tell she is still in there!"<em> Lelouch gravely summarized after unable to locate his mother among the mass.

He rushed towards scene. Whether he was planning to enter the blazing villa or not, it didn't matter since he was halted by a rescuer.

"Your highness!" The prince turned around to face the one who grabbed him.

"It is unsafe for you to be here." The fireman offered his advice to the prince in the hopes of avoiding the need to restrain the nine year old.

Lelouch sensed that he wasn't going to be allowed any further advancement, so he yielded and returned his gaze back to the scorching villa. He was close enough to feel the heat radiating from it. _"Can anyone survive this?" _He shook his head to reject his doubt. He then returned his attention back to the fireman.

"Mother? Where is the Empress? Is she safe?" The prince questioned the rescuer; almost hoping that he would assure him with the news of his mother's safety. The fireman however stood silently. He was trying to offer a response but instead couldn't; as if he had choked on his words. He surrendered and expressed a grave look. This didn't sit well with Lelouch. "She is still in there?" He yelled, attracting other firemen and some Royal Guards to his location.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

"Your highness." Now it was a Royal Guard's turn to placate the kid. "Your highness, this is an active scene. It is very dangerous for you to be here."

"Mother? Where is she?"

The guardsman, like everyone one on the scene, knew that Marianne was very likely, no extremely likely trapped in there, especially after reports had indicated that she hadn't been spotted anywhere else. By the time the first responders were on the scene, the fire had rendered the chance of an early search and rescue effort. The flames had blocked the main entrances and were spreading at a fast rate. Entrance through the upper floors windows was ruled out due to the presence of fire on those very floors and the risk of structural failure. All in all, it seemed that they arrived on the scene too late to alter things. Why they weren't notified earlier was a mystery.

But perhaps another bizarre twist was the absence of the Royal Guards assigned to the Empress. Efforts to establish contacts turned up nothing. Either they were still trapped in there or worse had a hand in this ongoing mess.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

The guardsman returned his thoughts to the Empress' son. His question still lingered in his mind. He looked up to his companions for assistance on how to address the distressed prince but all his compadres had a look of either _"Don't look at me!"_ or _"You got this."_

"_Jerks." _He thought. "Your highness, we don't know the condition of your mother but we will continue to fight the flames so rest assure. We will save her." He lied. Almost everyone on the scene knew the chances of survival for any trapped soul were abysmal.

Surprisingly, Lelouch knew this chance of survival too. He despaired just by watching the flames, which was rendering the Victorian mansion unrecognizable. He couldn't help but shed tears which broke everyone's spirit.

"_Uh curses. Did I say too much?"_

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

The gathered adults, pondering on what to say to reassure the kid, snapped backed to reality when a loud call was registered by their ears.

"LELOUCH!" Cornelia had yelled while she was sprinting to the scene with another figure trailing a bit behind.

"Princess Cornelia! Princess June!" All of them responded in unison along with salutations when the two reached the scene.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

After she had gathered her breath and had awed the brilliant flames enveloping her prey, Cornelia returned her attention to her half-brother and the gathering around him. _"Phew! I'm glad he's fine. We were worried for second there after the reports came in."_

"June! Take him away!" Cornelia then turned to men. "Give me a SITREP!" The fifteen year old princess was in her military commanding mode. She took control and started directing the men and equipment on the premise.

Lelouch and June were now watching the scene from a distant.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Four Hours Later<strong>

"How is he?" Cornelia asked the long black hair female who was resting against the side of a decorated rock in the front yard garden with her brother in her arms.

"Sleeping. Fell asleep 30 minutes ago while watching the scene." June cleared some bangs that were dangling over Lelouch's sleeping face.

June returned her attention to Cornelia. "So how was it? Was she among the...victims?" She stammered the last part.

Cornelia lowered her head. "I'm sorry June." She said no more.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

After a long moment of silence in which both females had their heads bowed, Cornelia commenced. "So how are you going to tell him and the others?"

"To be honest, I'm not sure. I'm still reeling from the whole thing." June looked at the scene, which was crowded with Royal Guards investigators. "I can't believe that mom could..." She gritted her teeth; whether out sadness or anger, Cornelia couldn't decipher, but she, herself, was also in shock. Her idol, who was almost like a mother to her, had perished. She was struggling to keep herself compose but the shock was too great of toll on her emotions.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry June." Cornelia began to wipe the tears that had gushed out. Slightly embarrassed at her own weakness, Cornelia continued to apologize. "I'm sorry for acting this way but…." She couldn't help but continue to weep.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Baffled at first at Cornelia's vulnerability, June remembered that her half-sister adored her mother like her own. June couldn't help but smirk at the memories involving her deceased mother as rivulets of tears appeared on her face.

* * *

><p><span><strong>The Morning<strong>

"Aaah!" Lelouch screamed out in wake. He began to pant heavily as he sat on the bed.

"Uggh, what was that?" Covering his right eye in distress with his right palm, he frowned at the comforter covering his lower body_. "That dream…why did I have a dream about mom's villa burning? And it was very realistic; too realistic. WAIT!"_

"Why am I in Cornelia's room?" He blurted out his thoughts at the sudden realization that this wasn't his normal sleeping chamber.

"_Is this Cornelia's room? I haven't been her in a long time." _He scanned the room till he noticed the mounted swords on the pink drywall along with portrait paintings of revered Britannian figures. "Yep, this is her room alright. But why I am here? Oooh, that's right." _"Yesterday was Halloween and June, Nunnally, Mika, and I all came to Euphie's house. I must have slept in Cornelia's room but I don't…mm… quite remember what we did. Euphie was pestering me about some stuff I forgot back home, but did I go back home to get it?"_

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

"Huh! What is that?" Hiding behind a white window curtain and resting against the wall was a rectangular shaped object. The fact that it was draped in a brown cloth piqued his interest. Lifting the mysterious object, which resembled a picture frame, Lelouch unveiled it.

"…."

Lelouch gasped at the image on the frame. It was his mother. She was standing on the top left side of the Ganymede knightmare Frame with a sword raised by her right hand. Engraved at the bottom of the painting was "Marianne, the Flash."

Cornelia entered her room to find the Lelouch's back facing her and his shoulders shuddering. And in his hands was the portrait of his mother.

"_Damn, he found it." _Before she could utter a word, the sounds of sobbing told her all she needed to know. She just stood there and remained silent.

* * *

><p><span><strong>November 7th 2009<strong>

Lelouch dressed in black—a black suit with a black tie—was sitting quietly on a sofa in the sitting room at Olivia li Britannia's villa. He and sister, June, along with Nunnally and Mika, had taken refuge at Euphie's place since the incident almost a week ago. Currently he was looking at albums with portraits of his mother and their family. They were some of the things that survived the flame. While soaking in the frozen memories, he was also pondering the investigation report Cornelia had briefed them about.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Flashback: 2 Days Ago<strong>

"So you're saying that someone was able to defeat Marianne and then set the villa on fire? Plus they also killed her servants? Those maids were killers, Cornelia." Clovis nervous tone underlined the fear he felt beneath.

"I know it's hard to believe. I knew those maids personally. Despite being servants to Lady Marianne, they were also some of the best fighters in the Royal Guard." Cornelia lowered her gaze as she remembered the deadly killers who were also maids & body guards to the Empress. "Together, they could hold their own against anyone. Lady Marianne regularly trained them herself also. However they, along with Lady Marianne, were killed in what seemed like a battle."

"Who could've done this?" Clovis retorted; still trembling in fear as he tried to comprehend the possibility of someone stronger than Marianne, the Flash.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

"How…."

All eyes in the room—which was an office in the Royal Guard Command building—turned to the little raven hair kid who sat at the corner.

"How was it possibly for this assassin to slip away? What were the Royal Guards doing?" His latter question was traced with anger.

Cornelia couldn't answer. She felt ashamed at the failures of the security that night. As one of the commanding officers in the Royal Guard, she felt somewhat liable for her death, despite being off duty that night.

"I'm sorry Lelouch." She whispered and lowered her gaze to floor in shame.

"This is the Imperial District. This is supposed to be the most secure place in the country, yet.." Lelouch clenched his knee as he sat.

"We don't know who did it, so we can't jump to conclusions on where they came from, right Cornelia?" June interjected and gave Cornelia a chance to redeem herself.

"Right. The investigation is still ongoing but for all we know the culprit—or culprits—could be someone who already lives in the Imperial District."

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

"You're saying the person who did is still here…here in the Imperial District? And there could be more of them." Clovis was shivering.

"This is still an active investigation. Don't worry Clovis. Security has been beefed up." Cornelia averted her gaze back to Lelouch. His somber expression dampened her mood even further.

"Lelouch" Cornelia whispered. She wanted to embrace him but couldn't bring herself to move; embarrassed perhaps? She instead stood there; pondering on what to say to ease his distress. _"I shouldn't have brought him. I knew he wouldn't be able to handle it."_

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Lelouch snapped everyone from the dull trance they were in with his next inquiry.

"What about _the Emperor_?"

"What about him?" Cornelia queried, slightly worried. She knew the 'fatherly love' Lelouch had for his father, the Emperor, and how the Emperor equally displayed the same 'affection' towards him.

"_Man he hates him. The way he said 'the Emperor' had such venom in it."_

"I meant has he said anything. _He hasn't even visited once since mother died._" Lelouch kept the last part to himself while he unconsciously had scowled thinking about it. Everyone however noticed his expression despite his gaze facing the floor.

"No he hasn't said anything about mother's death." June spoke. "He already knows about it though."

"Tsk." Lelouch was clearly infuriated by his father's nonchalant attitude. Everyone was taken aback by Lelouch's response.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

"Cornelia!" Schneizel interjected. "You have the autopsy report, right. Do you know how she died?"

Cornelia gaped. She was flabbergast that Schneizel could ask such an insensitive question, especially at that moment. Although not saying anything out verbally, her glare towards Schneizel was doing the talking just fine.

"_How could you ask such a question at a time like this?"_

Schneizel shrugging his shoulders also responded non-verbally with his trademark smile.

"_Hey. He's the one who wanted to come to this meeting."_

She clenched her teeth, almost as if she had actually heard his thoughts.

Schneizel changed his demeanor to a serious one and gazed at the ceiling as he continued his thoughts.

"_Besides he was going to find out eventually. It might as well be now."_

Cornelia was not satisfied with this nonverbal response; as if she had actually heard him. She wanted to have a word with him, outside; besides there was nothing preventing her from grabbing the second prince of Britannia who only stood a couple feet to her right.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Lelouch, intrigue by the question put forth by Schneizel, saved him from the seething Cornelia, knowingly.

"So how did mother died?" He interrupted Cornelia.

"_You owe me one." _Lelouch smirked at his older half-brother.

"_I know. Thanks!" _Schneizel sighed in relief.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Cornelia was lured away from her prey by Lelouch's words. She completely lost interest in skinning Schneizel for a second and was slightly surprised. _"I guess if he wants to know…"_

"Ahem….Well I'm not going to show the pictures or go into details out of respect. But it seems like a blunt force to the chest was the cause of death."

"Huh?" Clovis was confused.

"Her chest was crushed?" June probed; getting a nod from Cornelia.

"Besides this chest injury, she had other injuries which seemed to indicate she was in a confrontation. Those injuries were in the form of cuts and a couple stabs to the arms and thighs. All the servants had similar injuries but inflicted at different points. All these suggest the usage of some form of blade like weapons."

"For the chest injury, we don't know how it was inflicted since there were no residues on her body—no explosion residues or other foreign elemental residues. It was like a high pressurized wind blast but at the same time it wasn't."

"What do you mean?" June was lost by the last part.

"Well air is a very loose element and in order for an air manipulator to actually cause harm with a wind blast, they would have to borrow other elements. They could form a heat blast if there was heat or fire around. They could form an ice blast with the wind if there was water around or a dirt blast if there was earth or soil. In this case, our culprit didn't use any other element. But the damage inflicted to her chest resembles something a powerful wind blast would do."

"But that's impossible since wind alone can't cause that much damage." June countered.

"I know. That is why we are not entirely sure what or how the force was applied." Cornelia paused for a breather before she continued.

"The force fractured and broke multiple bones in her rib cage. Her breastbone also broke. There were severe bruises and cuts in her lungs. Her airways were also damage. All these factors might have made breathing very difficult and painful since ….."

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

By this time, Lelouch couldn't bear to hear any more details. He bowed his head and clenched his knees. He was trying his best not to shed tears. June, and to some extent Schneizel, noticed him struggling.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

"….The heart will be compressed as the buildup of blood, gas, and other fluids will…"

"Cornelia!" Schneizel grunted, essentially telling her to stop. She understood why when she saw Lelouch shivering with his head bowed.

"I…" She tried to reach him again, extending her right hand, but couldn't move her legs. She gave up, lowered her head in dejection, and gritted her teeth. _"Uggh fuck damn it. I can't believe I went overboard." _

**Flashback Ends**

* * *

><p>"<em>Whoever did this is very strong. To be able to defeat mom, a strong fire manipulator, was one thing, but to accomplish that and kill ten deadly Royal Guards servants while not causing a scene is beyond amazing. To top it off they left no traces. No weapons to trace back. No entrance points or exits points. Nothing…."<em>

"Huuuuh." He rested his head against the sofa and kept his gaze at the ceiling.

"_Cornelia was right. It has the hallmark of an inside job, but who? Who had the motive? Who wanted to kill mom?" _He closed his eyelids for rest.

"_Well that could be a lot of people." _Although his mother was considered the strongest female manipulator in the fire lineage and thus was feared by all, she wasn't equally loved by all. Here in the Imperial District where nobles schemed and played the game for more power, your friend today could be your enemy tomorrow. Marianne had lots of associates. Whether they all had her well-being was unknown, but they were also aware of the consequences from crossing her. To think that there was someone out there who could pull this off further changed Lelouch's perspective about the life around him. And the worse part of all was how his father, the Emperor, seemed to be doing nothing about it.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

"Lelouch you can't sleep now. The service will start about an hour."

Lelouch tilted his head around the sofa's crest to gain a visual of the intruder.

"Didn't you get enough sleep?" June was slowly completing her descend down the curved stairs.

The third princess of Britannia was wearing a black poet high collar dress that extended well below the knees. In addition to her satin woven fabric dress that widen a bit past knees, she was wearing a black cape collar coat that reached her hip line and black cocktail hat with a translucent black veil. _"He's looking at me too much. It's kinda embarrassing. Wait! What am I thinking?" _And almost on cue, Lelouch took his eyes off her and went back to staring at the ceiling.

"Don't worry. I got enough sleep."

"Huh?" She was snap back from her stupor.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

She started fidgeting her fingers, thinking of a follow-up response or something. "Hey, do you want to play chess?"

Lelouch was indifferent by the change of topics. Nonchalantly he responded. "Why? Didn't you say you were terrible at chess?"

"Yeah I did but hey if I continue to play, I might get better. Besides it will allow you to pass time since you have nothing better to do." By now she stood in front of him, gaining his attention.

"…"

"…"

"Huh. I guess you're right." She smiled at his surrender.

"I'll go grab the board." With that Lelouch withdrew from the sitting room.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Moments later they were sitting down across from each other. Barely anytime had passed since the game had commenced and Lelouch was on his way to victory. _"Huuh! I guess I better slow down." _

He soaked in the image of his opponent who had cupped her chin and stared at the board in a serious frown. Her straight black bangs slightly obscured her ruby irises.

"Uh, what is it?" She caught the boy in his continuous stare.

"Your hair…"

"Huh?"

"Your hair is different than the usual long and straight."

"Do you like it? Do you like this braided bun?"

"Braided …what?"

"Bun. It's called a bun. Lady Olivia did it for me." And just like that she lost interest in the game. "She loves to do my hair. Cornelia never allows her to touch her hair and Euphie…well she doesn't sit still for a second."

"Huuh" His shoulders slumped in dejection. _"Well there goes the game."_

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

"What's this about Euphie? What are you guys saying about me?"

"Euphie! I was just telling Lelouch how much your mom….eh…loves to fix your hair." June beamed forcefully at the rose-pink hair girl.

"Ahh, okay? By the way, speaking of hair, what do you think about my new hairdo, Lelouch?" She waited anxiously for his inputs after she had ejected June out of her seat.

"Hey, I was sitting there."

"SHH!"

"Ah, you did not just…"

"So Lelouch, do you like it?" Euphemia had entirely ignored the slightly irritated June and instead gestured towards her hot-pink hair. Her straight mane had transitioned into curls midway and the curls were then split at the back of her neck, completely exposing that area. The now split curls fell on her collarbones and rested on her chest.

"_I've never really paid attention to her hair. Wasn't it always curly and long?"_ Lelouch felt there was nothing 'new' about her hairstyle so…."Ehh, it's nice I guess."

"You guess?" Euphie's tone traced with shock and indignation.

"Oohh, wrong answer." June felt apologetic for her brother since she was sensing the riled aura spewing from Euphemia.

"Huh?" Lelouch felt that something was off with the girl who had stooped her head and was trembling. "Uhh, Euphie, are you alrigh….."

"Lelouch! I spent all night trying to….and you…" Now Lelouch was even more perplexed since Euphie was tearing up. Lelouch looked to June for assistance who stared at him with a disappointing look.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

"Brother!" It seemed like his savior, not June, had arrived. Lelouch was glad for Nunnally's interruption since it caused Euphie to regain her composure.

"Hey brother, do you like my dress?" His savior demanded his input on her black gown dress that also had the same high collar like June's.

"_Huuuhh. Why is everyone so fixated on their appearance? Don't they realize we're going to a funeral not some ball? But just to be safe…"_ He put on a sincere smile and…"It looks nice on you, Nunnally."

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

"What about mine, Lelouch?" The sixth and last princess of the family came running down the hall to join the convention of siblings in the sitting room.

"Your dress fits you perfectly, Mikaleon." Lelouch was caressing her teal hair while he praised her.

"Lelouch, I said you should call me Mika." The five year old pouted and hopped onto his lap. She was the youngest in the Imperial Family so Nunnally and Euphie took no issue with Mika's clinging, but inside their heads…

"_Aw, I wish I can sit on his lap." _Nunnally couldn't hide her blush.

"_I wish it was my hair he was caressing. Then he would appreciate it more and will notice how soft and nice it feels. Heck he might even offer to help me fix it next time and then…." _Euphemia was now drooling from the hairy thoughts she was conjuring.

"_What the heck are those two thinking right now?" _June noticed the bizarre behavior of the two girls and how they were fixated on the boy who was oblivious to his surroundings and was conversing with the girl in his lap.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

"Are you guys ready?" The stern voice of Cornelia drew everyone's attention to her.

She was wearing a long black wrap dress that reached her feet. It seemed that same fabric had wrapped around and tightened her waist. Her chest area was somewhat exposed but she had a long fur coat and was holding a fur scarf. Her wool floppy hat with a translucent veil gave her a mysterious aura.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Noticing the gawk expression from the occupants in the room, Cornelia unveiled her face and decided to have a little tease.

"So Lelouch, how do I look?"

"Wow." His involuntary response along with the continuous stare caused some reddish skin to appear on Cornelia's face. Around him however, a storm of ire was starting to churn.

"Eep!" Lelouch felt like he was being stabbed with angry piercing glares. _"Why are they so angry?"_

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

"Come on guys. We better start going." Cornelia intervened and Lelouch very much appreciated that.

"What about Lady Olivia?" June probed after her irked emotions against her brother had receded.

"Ah, she's still not done, so we're going ahead." Cornelia indifferently answered.

"Huuh." June sighed. _"Those two just don't get along."_

"Well stop standing there and let's go." With that the rest followed Cornelia who was already at the door, ready to leave.


	2. Chapter 2: CG Arc: Moving Forward

**A/N:**

My apologies for the delay update.

Thanks a lot for the support in my previous or 1st Chapter. I really get inspired when I check my Stats and see the reviews.

I apologize for any grammatical errors in the previous chapter and possibly this one. English is not my first language.

**Answering some reviews:**

**Lone Gundam**: I will explain the manipulators stuff in the next chapter. Trust me! All will make sense after that chap.

**Spoiler: **I will use a word "manator;" Pronounced [muh-ney-ter]. Again this is related to that manipulator stuff.

**Spoiler:** A character from Isekai no Seikishi Monogatari is in this chapter.

Okay so that's it.

Enjoy and **please read the bottom for another A/N. It contains crucial info. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass.**

"Speak"

_"Thoughts"_

{Sounds}

****A minor update on 1/24/2015: Changed the age of the character from Isekai no** **Seikishi Monogatari 16 to 12****

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Moving Forward<strong>

**November 7****th**** 2009**

The service was over and the earth had claimed her prize; all was done. But a lone young prince couldn't bring himself to leave. Lelouch was gazing at the ground that was now the resting place for his beloved mother. His siblings had already left a while back, leaving him alone to continue his mourning. While he stood, dark clouds had already begun to spread themselves across the sky. The heavens had shown mercy during the entire service but now it seemed like mercy had run its course.

Lelouch cast his gaze at the dark clouds upon hearing them growl. The skies looked like they were ready to pour. _"I guess it time to go back."_

Before his gaze fell back down, another sound caught his attention; the sound from a skein of geese.

Despite being surrounded by the angry stormy clouds, the birds were persevering. They flapped their wings in synchrony and covered their flanks as they flew their V formation. To them, it didn't matter that the clouds were roaring. They had a place to go, a place to be, a place to see, and nothing was going to prevent them; not even this fuming dark clouds.

Lelouch was inspired. The sounds from the skies were forcing him to consider retreating for shelter yet these birds were unnerved by it. They were braver, more fearless, and more determined than him. They had a goal to attain and these clouds weren't going to impede them.

"Hm!" He smirked at himself as he lowered his gaze back to the earth. He stared at his mother's tombstone and read out the words inscribed on it.

"Marianne, the Flash, the one who inspired greatness and displayed brilliance herself. She always looked high and never down."

He clenched his fist and gritted his teeth as a single strain of tears parted from his right eye. _"I will never bow down or give in to fear. I will always look high and never down. No matter what path I take, I will always move forward."_

His finished his mantra and gazed at the now distant birds. After they were out of view, he turned himself around and strode to the exit.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Later<strong>

Lelouch was now staring through the backseat window of a royal armored vehicle. He was surprised to find Cornelia waiting for him with two guardsmen after he had exited the cemetery. She had saved him quite a walk back to his new temporary refuge at Lady Olivia's villa and by the looks of it, from getting soak since it was now pouring.

"So what were you planning to do, walk back home?" Cornelia's interrogation interrupted his thoughts.

"_Well duh! How else was I going to get back home?"_ He thought about using that as a response but instead went for something…mmm….more polite. "No. I was planning to jog back home."

{Pow}. The sound of Cornelia swiping his head reverberated inside the car and hushed the two giggling guardsmen in the front seat.

"OWW! What was that for?"

"Don't make me hit you again?"

Lelouch murmured something under his breath while he soothed his wound.

"So how do you feel?" Cornelia now sounded like a saint, a strict saint.

"Pain."

"I'm not talking about that." Cornelia yelled, turning back into a demon.

Lelouch knew exactly what she had meant with her question so to prevent any further assault, "Huh, I'm fine."

"Really?"

"I left all my grief and sorrow back there. I'm ready to move on emotionally." Lelouch answered while keeping his gaze looked on at the blurs zipping past the backseat window.

Cornelia, reassured and impressed with his answer, sighed in relief. _"Looks like he will get over this." _

"But" Lelouch wasn't done. "I will find those responsible for my mother's death and…" He paused. "make them pay." He concluded sinisterly.

All the three occupants were shocked; the two in front were somewhat terrified. Cornelia, along with being stunned, was also slightly worried. In her view, Lelouch was emitted both a maturing and a menacing aura.

Her emotions within was, however, contradicting her physical expressions. She was equally impressed and aroused by this new side of Lelouch. And before those emotions could surface, she shook herself to regain to some composure. _"What the hell am I thinking about?"_

Lelouch was also one with his thoughts but he was narrowing down his suspects. Ever since Cornelia's report, he had arrived to the conclusion that the suspects could be anyone if one assumed that the culprit's motive was the mere jealousy of Lady Marianne's status. For instant, one could easily pin the crime against—oh let's say—Lady Olivia who was his mother's closest companion.

Despite also being a consort of the Emperor, Lady Olivia was given less attention since Lady Marianne was the Emperor's favorite consort. That alone could have been a motive, but she, and the other consorts, knew that it was pointless to remove Lady Marianne from the picture.

Lelouch knew that his father had only married them due to their status; a fact he had eavesdropped during a conversation between his mother and Lady Olivia. Lady Olivia even went on to state that he never loved any of them, except his mother, and would never will.

"_So again petty jealously can be used to accuse anyone, but if one focuses not on why but how, then the number of suspects dwindles. If the question becomes who is capable of killing mom, then one immediate culprit is the Emperor." _The Emperor may not had the motive but he had the means to do it; both directly since he was deemed as one of the, if not the strongest fire manipulator in the world, and indirectly since he could allow assassins and others to do his deeds or possibly turn a blind eye on them.

"_Although he probably wasn't directly involved since mom's critical injury looked like it was caused by an air manator, but…" _

They were so many other avenues for him to use and the detached behavior he was displaying was too abnormal for Lelouch to ignore even though others, including his siblings, thought it was normal.

"_How is that normal? The man was in love her. She was everything to him. Yet he pays no attention to me…WAIT!" _Lelouch had an epiphany. _"Is that why I'm accusing him…." _Lelouch had realized his bias.

His father had always displayed some affection towards the other siblings, especially June. In fact June was the closest to him of all the siblings while he was the farthest.

"_In fact, I'm the only he doesn't…" _Lelouch had now reached an upsetting conclusion. His father just didn't love him._ "That must be it."_

In Lelouch's view, the Emperor had never shown him any affection whatsoever. It was almost like he didn't even exist. No, it was more like he was a disease, a curse in the family.

Hatred and disdain were the only feelings Lelouch had ever received from him. _"Why does he hate me? Why does he look down on me with such disgust?" _Lelouch questioned as he was reminiscing his past encounters with his father. Those recollections generated an irate expression on his face, which Cornelia never noticed since his head was facing away from her.

"_NO! No! It doesn't matter whether he loves me or not. I won't let it bother me. I can't be biased. I can't let my hatred cloud my judgment."_ He gathered his thoughts and proceeded down his list.

His next suspect or suspects were recently added to his list. How recent; mmm…about earlier today during the service.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Flashback: Earlier At the Service<strong>

"Wow! There are a lot of people here." Lelouch whispered in astonishment.

"Shh! You need to stop gawking." June whisperingly ordered her brother to compose himself.

"Why are you so shocked anyway?" Now she was whispering to him for answers.

"It's just that I didn't expect so many to show up." Lelouch was referring to the full attendance in the church where the funeral was being held. It seemed that almost every major noble family in Britannia had a representative in attendance.

Many foreign dignitaries from different states were also at present. The second prince of United Kingdom, Prince Edward, was one of them. Although Britannia didn't have friendly diplomatic relationships with its cousin across the Atlantic, it didn't have hostile relationship with it either. United Kingdom, considered as the strongest naval power in the world, viewed Britannia's increasing naval power with suspicion but, in the interest of trade, both nations made sure to avoid any tensions.

The Prime Minister of Japan, Genbu Kururugi, was present. Although it seemed like Britannia had friendly relationship with the island state, behind closed doors Britannia was growing increasingly frustrated with Japan. With the world's largest reserve of Sakuradite, Japan had a huge leverage when it came to dealing with the superpowers.

The Russian tsar was also at present. The Russian Empire was seen as enigmatic. They had neutral and friendly relationships with everyone which made deciphering their intentions much more challenging.

Foreign ministers from the European Union were also at the service. The EU was composed of Germany, France, Portugal, Spain, Italy—the major powers in the union—Netherlands, Belgium, Luxemburg, Poland, Czech Republic, Austria, and Greece; the distant member since it was geographically separated from the EU. The Union, initially formed out of the interest of improving trade, quickly unified their currency and turned into a political and defense organization. Member states had to surrender their sovereignty. This made it slightly unattractive to other European states; plus with no serious military threat on the continent, many saw it unnecessary to join it on the bases of defense. Plus membership could also bring the unintended consequences of dragging one's state to war in the name of the Union.

The EU had a lukewarm relationship with Britannia but viewed its naval presence in the Mediterranean with suspicion.

The President of Turkey, Britannia's only ally in the Mediterranean, was in attendance. One of the five Britannia's fleet, the Mediterranean Fleet, was based at Turkey on a lease. It seemed like the Turkish leader was also here to complete an arms-sales deal with Britannia.

Another prominent dignitary was the Queen of Australia, Queen Flora Nanadan. She gained her title when she was 12; right before the turn of the century and right after a short but bloody coup.

* * *

><p><span>Flashback: Historical Content<span>

This coup—unsuccessful by the way—started when the Australian prime minister of that tenure sort more power. During those periods, the prime minister position held little weight in power and only served as the figurehead of the state. All major decisions—including the appointment of the prime minister—were made by the monarchs and the ruling royal families. The candidates for the prime ministerial position were members of parliament.

The royal families in Australia consisted of clans from both the Air and the Earth Bloodlines. Both bloodlines would take turns ruling the country as monarchs to prevent any strife between the two. The ruling monarch at the time of the coup belonged to the Ashford Clan, a clan from the Air Bloodline.

In the spring of 1999, the Prime Minister, with assistance from the military, seized the capital, Canberra, and all the federal structures in it. He reasoned to the citizens in the capital that the sudden presence of the military and the lockdown of the capital were part of an operation to hunt down terrorists. With the seizure of the media, this news couldn't reach other cities in the country and the world. But many citizens figured something was wrong when there were rumors of similar military lockdowns being enforced in other major cities. The Prime Minister, contrary to his public announcement, was actually hunting down the remnants of the royal families. He had assassinated the King and his wife, but his brother, Ruben K. Ashford, had escaped with his daughter and her baby.

Flora Nanadan was at a naval base in the Jervis Bay Territory with her father when the coup reached them. Together, the two earth manipulators were able to kill the treasonous generals and some of their men who had seized the base. The rest switched sides and re-pledge their allegiance to the crown especially after they were promised a lesser punishment for their treasonous actions.

Twelve year old Flora and her father realized their assembled force was too small to retake the capital or the cities leading to it. They needed aid and her father begrudgingly called the one superpower that might assist, Britannia. Although he didn't particularly trust Britannia and her Emperor, he realized that she had the force—Britannia's military bases in Hawaii—to assist and also an interest in keeping Australia intact. The fall of Australia—a country governed by a monarchy government similar to Britannia—could possibly cause parallel repercussions to Britannia.

After the crisis in Australia was publicized and leaked to the world a week later, Charles agreed to assist. He authorized the South Pacific Fleet, based in Hawaii, with a substantial ground force to assist the Australian forces under the Nanadan Family's banner.

With the additional ground troops and a naval blockade imposed by the Royal Australia Navy & Britannia's fleet, Lady Flora was able to retake the Capital but she was a little too late. Three weeks had passed since the Prime Minister made his first move and took over the capital. And during that tenure, he had massacred half of the clans from both the Air & the Earth Bloodlines.

The Ashford Clan was one of the worst affected with only half a dozen members of the clan surviving the whole ordeal. Out of fear, Ruben Ashford forever abandoned his family's claim to the crown. They took refuge on one of the island territories before completely disappearing. Lady Flora's clan also suffered since their leader and also her father had died in battle. After the capital was captured, she assumed authority as the new monarch and became the 21st Queen of Australia. One of her first action was the abolishment of the prime ministerial position.

Historical Content Flashback Over

* * *

><p><span><strong>Returning to the Service Flashback<strong>

"Even Queen Flora came." Lelouch said while he observed Cornelia having a quiet conversation with the Queen.

"Why are you surprised by that?" June stated, expecting Lelouch to know the current relationship between Britannia and Australia. She also caught sight of Cornelia and the Queen just before the two broke off and headed to their respective seats.

"You're right. Australia practically became our closest ally after that incident." Lelouch meekly reproached himself for his mental lapse. He brought his gaze back to the two figures now waving a goodbye at each other. He then recalled that besides Lady Marianne, Queen Flora was another figure that Cornelia adored the most. He had heard countless tales from her half-sister about how the Queen took back her country after the coup with assistance from their father, Charles.

"_Father!" _The realization came to him._ "I haven't seen him anywhere. I can't believe he didn't show up…."_

And almost on cue, an announcement was made; the Emperor had arrived. The main doors of the church opened to reveal the daunting figure of the Emperor. The morning sunlight obscured his entire stature and elongated his shadow down the aisle. He looked mighty. His entourage, behind him, came into view when he edged himself past the door. The church's occupants had risen at the proclamation of his name and now they stood silently, watching him and his unusual entourage strode down the aisle, which separated the rows of seats into two equal size columns. It seemed like his final destination was his Empress casket.

However, he paused after moving past the foremost row, which seated his entire family. He turned his head slightly to his right to cast his vision upon the occupants of this row which was now behind him. Immediately, these occupants, who were all his children, displayed their respect. His six princes—or sons—performed a neck bow while his six princesses curtsied for him.

While Lelouch bowed, he began to wonder why he had immediately avoided his father's gaze when they were cast upon them. Was it out fear? He didn't want to believe that it was. But another sensation interrupted his thoughts. He felt the pressure of being peered into by another set of eyes; one different from his father's.

Charles meanwhile took his sights off his offspring and restarted his progress towards the casket, which was now just a few feet from him.

His twelve heirs to throne ceased their reverence after they heard the echoing sound of his footsteps.

After the show of respect—or fear—was over, Lelouch lifted his head to discover that the pair, or pairs of eyes, came from four mysterious figures among his father's entourage. This entourage included the Knight of One, Bismarck Waldstein; four royal guardsmen, and these four mysterious figures. These individuals all worn a similar stylish mid-calf-length black hooded cape, which was fasten around the neck by a double cord that held the cape on both ends with golden buttons. Over the cape, they wore a short capelet, which posted Britannia's insignia on its back and two in the front on both sides of the chest. A different insignia was imprinted on the back of the cape, just below the capelet. This insignia was a flame that had reptilian wings on either side. The color of the flame was different for each and in fact was the only thing that differed between them.

Even though their hoods had obscured their faces to the world, their eyes weren't. And Lelouch was feeling the sensation of being peered into. It didn't help that he continued to stare back at the figures that stood several feet away from him to his left.

"_Who are these guys?" _Lelouch was mentally becoming unstable. Although he looked calm and collective while standing alongside his siblings, deep down he felt himself beginning to unravel.

"_Why are these guys looking at me? And why can't I stop staring back? Damn it! I'm getting nervous."_

To an untrained observer, it looked like the hooded figures—who were waiting for Charles to finish paying his respect to his deceased wife—were keenly interested in all of his offspring equally but Lelouch felt otherwise. To him, it was like he had been singled out and it wasn't a good thing since…

"_Why? Why am I so nervous? How can some stares cause me to lose composure?" _Lelouch calm demeanor was being replaced with fear. His arms, laying tightly along his sides, started to shrivel.

"_My body…my body is screaming at me to get away from here. These guys are bad news. Damn it, I can't even look away." _Lelouch for the first time felt like his life was in danger. He sensed danger from these individuals but couldn't muster any muscle movement besides shivering.

"_Eh, so this is what…paralyzed by fear…fells like. Fuck, it sucks. I feel like an ant about to be squashed."_ Lelouch despised the state he was in. His body had given in easily into fear.

Although he was ashamed at his own weakness, he blamed the mysterious observers for his distress. _"What do these guys want? Why do I sense such maleficent from their gazes? Am I the only one who feels this?" _Lelouch wondered if he was alone in his plight, but couldn't move his head to observe his siblings besides him.

"_Their heads may be pointing towards our direction but it feels like I'm the only they're gazing at. Fuck! I've never felt anything like this."_

Lelouch was panicking but his savior came to his rescue again. Nunnally, seated to his right, had grabbed Lelouch shivering hand. Her contact allowed him to break free from his paralyzed state of fear. He was shocked and relief at the same time. He tilted his head to his right to find a worried looking Nunnally. It seemed she had noticed her half-brother's nervous and fear stricken state. Lelouch, now panting slightly, produced a feeble smile to assure his half-sister, but she didn't buy it and still had a concern expression on her face.

Then he felt his left hand being grabbed. He turned to find Mika, who was seated to his left, displaying the same facial expression as Nunnally. He now realized that his struggle was noticed by those around him. He confirmed this by looking up to find the same worried expression from June, seated to the left of Mika and at the edge of the aisle, and Euphemia who was on the right of Nunnally. They all stared back with concern. This amazingly caused Lelouch to smirk at himself. He smiled out of relief while he viewed the ground. For once he felt relieved that his siblings were there with him.

His thoughts were broken by the sounds of footsteps. He looked up to find the four now standing alongside the Emperor staring at his mother in her casket. This exchange only lasted for about minute before the Emperor parted away from his wife and strode out of the service with his entourage. The tense and silent atmosphere in the church dropped, and the crowd finally seated back down when the doors closed. Prince Schneizel then went up to the podium to say a few remarks to continue the service.

**At the Service Flashback Over**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Present: In the Car<strong>

"_Who the hell were those guys? And why were they…." _Lelouch shivered slightly from his reminiscences involving today's event. Cornelia noticed this.

"_Whoever they were, they look like bad news. I don't know how but I sensed great and menacing aura from those guys. Almost as great as the Emperor's" _

"Are you alright?" Cornelia interjected his train of thoughts. She was worried at the sudden trembling Lelouch was exhibiting, especially since Euphie had told her about Lelouch's reaction to the four hooded individuals with her father today.

"Lelouch! Are you okay?" She asked again, edging closer this time. _"Was he thinking about them?"_ She wanted to ask but instead remained speechless.

Lelouch realized that he was once again caught in a fear stricken state. He became ashamed at his weakness.

He exhaled slightly to calm his mind down and proceeded to reassure his worried sister. "I'm fine. I was just…..thinking."

"_Thinking? So he was thinking about them." _Cornelia's detective mind had concluded.

"…"

"…"

There was a moment of silence, during which both occupants were pondering on whether or not to ask questions involving the four mysterious individuals. Cornelia decided not to; out of fear of worsening her brother's state.

Lelouch however decided to press on. "Hey, do you know…." He froze at the realization that they were travelling on an unfamiliar road.

"Uhh, where are we and where are we going?" He inquired with a frown.

Cornelia was slightly taken back at the change of question. _"I was sure he was about to ask something completely different."_

"Well, I decided to take you somewhere to lighten your mood, so…"

"So you took me out of the District and brought me into the city?" Lelouch interjected and asked with a straight-face.

"Will you let me finish? Besides you don't even know where we're going?" Cornelia stated and looked away to hide her blush. She was slightly embarrassed herself. Never had she taken someone out and plus she was never known to be this soft. After realizing that there were other occupants besides her half-brother, she quickly turned to her two personal guardsmen and said, "If you ever tell anyone about this…you know what will happen, right?" The two individual men quickly nodded in fear to assure their superior.

Lelouch chuckled at Cornelia's sudden change from being embarrassed to demonic.

His giggling, however, caused her demonic nature to disappear and returned her back to normal. She smiled for her brother was having fun.

"We're here!" She announced which caused Lelouch to subdue his laughter. He turned to his head around to find a café restaurant.

"I haven't been here in a long time!" He excitingly stated.

Cornelia was truly happy at the joy she was witnessing. _"I'm glad I decided to bring him here."_

"Well, let's go in already." Lelouch had opened the car's passenger door and was about to leap out but paused when he realized it was still pouring. "Uhh, by the way, do you by any chance have an umbrella with you?"

* * *

><p><span><strong>Next Day<strong>

Lelouch was alone, resting on a chair at the patio in Lady Olivia's backward-garden. He was currently indulged in a chess match with himself.

"Hey, Lelouch." A hot-pink hair colored female had intruded his peace and now stood behind him. But Lelouch ignored this individual and continued his self-inflicting cheese battle.

Normally, Euphie would be incensed at Lelouch current behavior of ignoring her but her mother had specifically told her to give him space to mourn for these couple days. That meant she wasn't supposed to be here in the first place.

She inhaled and exhaled to calm her boiling temperament. "Lelouch, I know you're probably still in shock and saddened by what happen to your mother...…" She paused to think on a follow-up. "But….." She couldn't think of a follow-up.

She was worried about her half-brother, especially with the incident at the service with the four mysteries. She wanted to lighten up his mood and the best way to do that, in her mind, was taking him out of the Imperial District and into the city to have fun and conduct other activities—Cornelia never told her that she took him to a café in the city yesterday; she didn't tell anyone actually.

"Lelou….." She was about to state her proposition to Lelouch until a guardsmen interrupted.

"Good morning Prince Lelouch, Princess Euphemia." The Royal Guard placed his knee to the ground and elegantly had his fisted hand on his chest and another on his back.

"Please, pardon me for my interruptions." Euphemia was slightly irate at his bad timing while Lelouch paused his game to give his attention to the guardsman.

"Prince Lelouch vi Britannia, the Emperor has summoned you to appear before him at exactly noon tomorrow."

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

The two stunned royalties remained silent until Euphie began to stammer. "A roy…roy…royal summoning?" Her facial demeanor was filled with terror.

Although a royal summoning could mean anything, the Emperor had turned it into a cue for something misfortune; as in bad news for anyone being summoned to appear before him. The last occurred about nine months ago and it involved a Duke whose shipping business was caught hunting endangered species in international waters near the Arctic. He was stripped off his title and everything, and was sentenced to 15 years behind bars. No one knows what happened to his family.

Lelouch remembered the recent Duke summoning and so he questioned the messenger. "What is the reason for my summoning?" He deduced that individuals who were summoned in the past usually had done something severe. _"What have I done to deserve a summoning?"_

"I'm sorry your highness, but I was given no details. A confirmation for your summoning is enclosed in this envelope." He stretched out his hand which held the envelope.

Lelouch slowly took it and saw the seal of a lion—which meant this came from the Emperor himself. He meticulously unveiled it.

"Lelouch vi Britannia, you've been ordered to appear before your majesty, Emperor…in a royal summoned on the 9th of November…" His eyes had widened as read out the contents in a barely audible voice.

After he was done examining the letter, he hung his head and excused the guardsman, essentially telling him that he had received the message. Euphie was still in shock to say anything.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

I hope you enjoyed it. I won't delay that much on the next update but I won't make any promises.

Next chapter is titled **Judgment Day**

**It will also reveal the unfortunate character I plan to axe. **Don't worry! You guys will get a chance to vote on it.


	3. Chapter 3: CG Arc: Judgment Day Part 1

**A/N: **

I hate breaking promises. I promised for a quick update but huuh…..

It's just life has gotten unpredictable. I got a new a job with unpredictable shifts (they inform you a week before you start and there's overnight shifts) plus college classes just started….Enough whining man.

**Judgment Day** has been broken up into 2 parts. It got too long.

Check the** bottom A/N to find some of the characters I plan to axe.**

**Spoilers:**

I will use this word; 'Azar' pronounced [A-z-are]

**Lone Gundam**: My apologies man. I couldn't deliver on my promise, again, to clarify the manipulator stuff but Part 2 of Judgment Day will surely fulfill those promises.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass**, and apologies for any grammar errors in this chapter. **THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS IN THE PREVIOUS CHAPTERS!**

"Speak"

"**LOUD SPEAKER**"

_"Thoughts"_

["Radio chatters response"]

{Sounds}

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Judgment Day Part 1<strong>

**November 9th 2009**

"_I'm ready for this."_ Lelouch sighed and relaxed his shoulders while he stood in front of the main entrance of the Grand Hall. He nodded to one of the guardsman securing this double door entrance. He nodded back in response and then went for his communication device hidden behind his collar.

"DoorKeeper 1 to ShadowMan 6."

["Go ahead DoorKeeper 1."]

"Nestling is in the house. Over."

["10-4."]

"_Wait! It sounds like my codename is a bird that hasn't left its nest." _Lelouch felt offended by his supposedly given-name.

"..."

"Hey, is nestl…" Lelouch tried to inquire but…

"**His Highness, the 6th Prince of Britannia, Lelouch vi Britannia has arrived!" **A loud proclamation from inside the Grand Hall interrupted him.

Immediately following the announcement was the sound of the double entry door opening.

"_Okay, this is it." _He exhaled. _"Just come down and stay focus. Hopefully everything pans out like how we discussed last night."_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Flashback: Last Night<strong>

"So…umm…how is my cooking?" Lady Olivia broke the silence at the dinner table.

"Mom…you didn't make this." Euphie, seated across from her mother, straightforwardly rejected her claim of being the chef in the house.

Miss Rhoda, one of the real chefs, entered the dining room. "It's okay Euphie. Your mother was a real help."

"By help, you mean eating the food while it was still being prepared." Miss Kaniz, the younger of the two chefs in the villa, revealed as she brought some light refreshments into the large dinner chamber.

"What? Tasting food is a real occupational hazard. Someone has to do it." Ms. Olivia pouted.

"Thank you for your sacrifice." Miss Kaniz sarcastically praised her fuchsia hair boss while Miss Rhoda, the head chef, chuckled.

{Sniff sniff}. Lady Olivia began to tear up.

"Don't worry Ms. Olivia. I thought you're cooking was great." Mika seated to the right of Olivia offered her appreciation.

"Aww Mika, you're the only one that understands me." She hugged the five year old tightly while sobbing in false tears. Euphie and Nunnally sweat dropped. They couldn't believe the antics Ms. Olivia was displaying. The chefs meanwhile left the scene; not wanting to become the next victim of their boss's antics.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Cornelia sighed. The only reason why this dialogue even began was because the only male occupant here hadn't touched his meal.

"Ahem!" Cornelia cleared her throat to remind her mother that she was overlooking the real issue.

"Huuuh." She lethargically ceased caressing Mika who was very glad to be free from that death hug.

"Mika, why don't you go upstairs to wash up?" She gleefully pinched both cheeks of the teal hair kid.

"Okay, but….." Mika paused. "Nunnally said not to bath alone."

"Don't worry! Nunnally and Euphie will join you." She beamed at the two girls sitting across from her.

"But…" Euphie planned to protest. "I haven't finished my meal." She concluded while taking a glance at the boy to her right. She, like everyone else, was worried and thus didn't want to leave.

Lelouch, seated at one end of the rectangular dining table, hadn't even taken a bite.

Lady Olivia understood her daughter's intentions but still insisted.

"Euphie!" This time Olivia spoke with stern as her playful demeanor changed to a serious one. Euphie didn't protest this time. She mumbled a few inaudible words and left the room with her plate. Nunnally followed but not before urging Mika to follow suit as well. Mika was also reluctant to leave but she knew Lady Olivia orders were absolute. She took a quick glance at her half-brother before scurrying off to Nunnally.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Immediately after the three left, Cornelia and June claimed Euphie's and Nunnally's seats since they were positioned much closer to Lelouch. Lady Olivia, who was already seated close to Lelouch, waited for the two teens to settle in their new seats across from her.

"Lelouch dear." Ms. Olivia spoke softly.

"Huh?" Lelouch was awakened from his stupor. "Where is everybody?" He referred to three absent young princesses.

"They're all…" Ms. Olivia hesitated. "…upstairs." She finished with a worried expression. _"Was he in a trance the whole time?" _

Lelouch understood that look from Ms. Olivia. He looked away in shame and covered his eyes with his hand. _"I was too caught in my thoughts."_ He then noticed his untouched dinner plate.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

"Lelouch, don't worry about the royal summoning." Lady Olivia started.

"Yeah, besides it could be about anything." Cornelia interjected to support her mother.

Lelouch just remained silent; brooding while his hand still covered his face. The rest saw they weren't making any progress.

"Lelouch! Do you know who you are? You are the son of Empress Marianne; the one known as the Flash and feared as one of the strongest fire manators ever to come from the Azar Clan." Lelouch lifted his head up slightly after hearing his mother's clan name.

Ms. Olivia continued. "Her blood runs strong in you Lelouch. It runs strong in you two." She looked intently at June. "Heck, you both got her black hair for goodness sake." Lelouch's head was now fully up which allowed Lady Olivia to face him properly and continue her impromptu speech. "Lelouch, you can't cower. You can't show weakness. Don't be afraid of this summoning?"

"But.….." Lelouch stuttered. "But I don't know why I'm being summoned." He revealed the one thing troubling him the most.

"Because you're her son." Olivia answered immediately.

Lelouch eyes widened. "That's…that's right!" He proclaimed emphatically which momentarily surprised everyone.

He cupped his chin and slightly covered his lips in a thinking pose._ "Why didn't I realize this before? I'm her only son that means I'm the only one who can legitimately represent her." _

Despite gender equality in almost every aspect of Britannia society, men were still favored in leadership positions. When it came to choosing heirs to lead clans and noble families, males were instantly picked over females regardless of age. Having a male heir secured once lineage and fortune since it guarded against any marriage style takeover. Unlike males who marry into the family, females are married out of the family; they leave their birth-place with all of their possessions. This creates an environment were male heirs are groomed more than female heirs. Noble families would frequently send out their male heirs as their representatives in formal occasions.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

The others were pleased to see Lelouch in his usual thinking pose.

"_Looks like he back to himself." _Cornelia thought.

"So wait! It's possible that this royal summoning isn't really about me, but more about mom." Lelouch proclaimed, cutting everyone from their thoughts.

"Like I said, a royal summoning can be about anything." Cornelia emphasized once again.

"I know. I've just realized that. Father could be using this as a way to get information out there; information about mom. I'm just there to stand in her name since I'm her only son." Lelouch shared his new mindset.

"You're right. That could be it." Cornelia sounded enlightened. _"That would make sense especially since Lelouch hasn't committed any wrongdoings."_

"Wait! We shouldn't jump to conclusions. We don't know why father summoned you." June reminded everyone.

"June is right. You still have to be cautious out there tomorrow. Remember Lelouch, the ones who attacked your mother are still out there and I bet ya they will be watching tomorrow's event real closely." Lady Olivia warned him.

"Even though, there will be no media coverage, the aftermath of tomorrow's event will still be leaked." Cornelia stated while she cupped her chin; pondering about how this leakage might occur.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

The room was silent was for a while until….

"Well, I'll have to leave you guys for now." Cornelia suddenly got up.

"You're going to your overnight shift?" Her fuchsia hair colored mother queried.

"Yeah, some last minute schedule changes. I'm going to HQ to check on the security details for tomorrow's event. Almost every noble in the city plans to show up. _In fact, if it wasn't for the short notice, every noble in the country would have booked a spot._" She kept that last part to herself. "It's not like they are all going to get a spot. It will be first come first serve for most. Anyway, see you tomorrow Lelouch." She was about to exit but paused. "Oh and June, can you still make it?"

"Yep. I have to be there at 6 am, right?"

"Mmhm. 6 o'clock at the Transit Building. Well goodnight everyone." She scurried out of there.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Lelouch watched her disappear and then felt someone petting his hair.

The culprit spoke. "I have to get some sleep. I won't be here in the morning to wake you up so good luck little brother." June smiled wearily at her brother while she stared at him in the eyes. Lelouch, equally, gazed at her ruby colored irises.

"Awww." Ms. Olivia was enjoying the sibling bonding. "This is so…{sniff}…nice." She began to tear up which generated a confused look from Lelouch and a tiny blush from June.

"I better leave before she starts to make fun of me." The slightly embarrassed black hair teen decided to leave.

"Aw wait! Where are you going?" Ms. Olivia tried to convince the teen to stay longer.

"Goodnight everyone!" June's last words before she disappeared.

"Aw she left. Well, I guess I better get some sleep too." Ms. Olivia got up and was heading upstairs. "Don't stay up too long, dear."

"Okay. See you tomorrow." Lelouch waved her a goodnight and watched her disappear also.

"_Now then." _Lelouch was back to his thoughts. _"If I assumed that I'm not involved here and that I'm just being summoned in mom's name, then I'll have to make the audience realize this somewhere, but how? I can give a quick speech. No, it won't work. Unless he has given me the permission, I can't speak without permission in a royal summoning. That would be a court insubordination and I don't want that. What about providing hints during my replies? No, that's not full proof especially since I don't know what he's going to be asking. Come to think of it, I haven't spoken with him in a long time. Like what? 2 plus years. Damn, that's a long time."_

Lelouch paused to absorb this sudden realization._ "This makes predicting his actions much harder. I don't really know him that well to begin with. We don't interact at all. I saw him only three times this year before mother's funeral."_

He sighed. _"Anyway, what other options do I have? Hmmm….how about appearance? Yeeah that might work. It's risky but it might work."_

**Flashback ****Ends**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Present: Inside the Grand Hall<strong>

Lelouch was walking gallantly down the aisle towards the Emperor. Flanked on both sides by the spectators, he noticed their bewildered facial expressions. He occasionally saw some of them having a snippet of conversation with their acquaintances.

"_Hm. I guess this clothing line worked." _He felt his attire had achieved its effects.

This attire was a casual Victorian style suit; white pants, shirt beneath a white vest, a purple cravat necktie, and a white tailcoat to add some formality to his fashion. He tried to show some patriotism by having a mixture of gold and purple colors patterns on his white tailcoat and white vest.

This normal attire was not the reason why the audience was gawking at him; it was what he had over it. Lelouch was wearing a black high collar cape. It almost reached his feet and covered his shoulders.

But what stood out the most about this cape was the large insignia on its back; a large blue rose. The flower of this blue rose was more accentuated and thus somewhat obscured the sepal and the stem below it. Two miniature versions of this insignia were on both sides of the collar. This blue rose emblem explained why they were blue fabrics on the edge-lines of the cape and why the cape was being held together in the front by three blue cords.

Lelouch had certainly caused a stir, since everyone in the room recognized the blue rose to be the crest of the Azar Clan, one of the elite clans in the fire bloodline and also his mother's clan. But for Lelouch to brazenly wear their emblem—even though he wasn't a member—was quite unexpected, especially since the existence of clans was a shadowy affair.

The chatter picked up as he neared the throne.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Cornelia was shocked. She, along with June, stood on the left side of the aisle and was one of the closest to the Emperor's throne.

"Did you know anything about this?" She whisperingly asked her black hair female companion.

"No. No, I left early remember." June whispered back.

"Did mother not see him wearing it this morning?" Cornelia whispered.

"That might be, because I don't think she would have allowed it." June quietly gave her input. "She probably left early herself."

Cornelia then noticed that her own mother, on the other side of the aisle, was also quite stunned.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Lelouch was now in front of the throne, seating his father, with the steps being the only thing separating him from it. His father raised his right hand which silenced the noisy spectators. Lelouch immediately bowed; one knee to the ground and a fisted hand placed on his chest and back.

Charles rested his hand and then said, "You may rise!"

There was moment of silence, then…

"How have you been doing, son?"

Lelouch and the entire audience were dumbfounded. They never thought the Emperor could use such a phrase.

Lelouch quickly snapped himself from his trance to reply. "I've been doing great, your highness."

"Ohh? I thought you were suffering from the loss of your mother?"

Lelouch averted his gaze to floor. "I was suffering but I recovered, your highness"

"And here I was worried about you. I guess it was all for nothing." Charles sounded heart broken.

Lelouch widened his eyes as he continued to gaze at the floor. _"What is this? What is father doing?" _

"Son?" Charles snapped Lelouch from his daze.

"I'm sorry your highness. I'm sorry I caused you to worry." Lelouch quickly replied.

"Why are you sorry? Isn't it a father's duty to worry about his children?"

"_You? A father? Worried? How dare you use those words….." _Lelouch was seething beneath but with his face pointed towards the floor, no one saw his expression. "Yes it is…..the duty of a father to care about his children, your highness."

"Well Lelouch, have I been a good father to you?" Charles leaned slightly closer, edging of his throne.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Inside the heads of some of the gatherers:

"_What the fuck? What the heck is father doing? Any regular person would've lost their mind by now?" _Cornelia was beginning to lose composure herself. _"Lelouch, stay on game!"_

"_Oh I see." _Schneizel sounded enlightened. _"So this is game father is playing. It seems really unfair considering his opponent is young and the fact that he had been shielded from the world since birth by his mother." _Schneizel gave an assessment of his half-brother.

"_Charles. What kind of fucking game are you playing?" _{Gasp}. Lady Olivia had an epiphany moment. _"Don't tell me that was what he was planning the whole time? Lelouch you better choose your answers carefully! You've already agitated him by wearing your mother's colors."_

_''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''_

Lelouch was deeply irate. His mind was coursing with revulsion. _"You? A good father?"_

But he calmed himself down before bringing his gaze back to his father.

"No, your highness." He answered calmly.

"OHH!" There was a unanimous gasp from the audience. They watched intently at the two figures as both the father and the son stared at each other right in their eyes.

Charles suddenly broke the engagement and started laughing maniacally. This again earned another shocked reaction from everyone. Lelouch glared at him quizzically.

"Oh Lelouch." His laughter started to recede as his tone grew louder than before. "Lelouch, I've given you free food, free clothing, free housing, free tutelage. You live under my aegis. Your path to the future has been set." He had extended his arms apart while he stated those facts.

"Everything you can ever get in life is at your fingertips." He brought his arms back down and now edged closer to his son. "And you think I'm not a good father. Tell me? Do you know how many kids would love to be in your position?" He rested back into his throne as he tapped his fingers on the armrest of his seat.

Lelouch was baffled. He didn't know how to respond and he didn't have to.

"Well, I'll tell." Charles started again since his son had remained stillness.

"1 million. There are about 1 million homeless children in our country that would love to have a snippet of what you have." He paused for a bit. "But don't worry! Cause I plan to do something about it. That is why today I plan to announce the Young-Homeless Restoration Effect. We are to going to bring shelter, food nourishment, and provide education for those 1 million children." His proclamation certainly surprised some in the audience. "I'm sure those kids will certainly be more appreciative than you ever were." He took his final jab at his son who brought his gaze back down.

"_Fuck, how foolish was I? One simple answer and he has turned it into a bashing. Why did I let my emotions get the…."_

"Oh well, let's move on." Charles interrupted Lelouch's thoughts.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

"Lelouch, I'm sure you are well aware of what happened to your mom?"

"Yes, your highness."

"Well, does her loss make us, the Britannia Empire, look weak or strong?"

"_What the heck? What's up with all these stupid questions?" _Frustration was starting to build within but Lelouch tampered them back down. "Lady Marianne was a great Empress, your highness."

"I know she was Lelouch. Why do you think I wed her? But now as a nation in mourn, does her passing unites us or divides us?"

"It unites us, your highness."

"And isn't something that is united much stronger than anything divided?"

"It is your highness."

"So again as nation, are we stronger or weaker after Empress Marianne passed away?" Charles leaned forward again.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

"_Oh, father has him trapped now." _Schneizel smirked since he foresaw the outcome in this battle.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

"_Damn it! I have no choice but to answer 'stronger' but I know there's a trap waiting for me. Fuck! I'm cornered." _Lelouch was debating his answers until he finally picked one.

"Your highness, it is true that the loss of Empress Marianne brought everyone together but as a nation, we've become weaker."

"Ohhh, is that so?" Charles was smirking. _"Lelouch, your passion will be your downfall." _"And how have we become weaker?"

Lelouch wasted no time. "Because we lost a great person; someone who inspired and galvanized others and was always seen as a beacon of hope, your highness."

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

"_Checkmate Lelouch! You've lost." _Schneizel smirked again for the end was near.

"_Dad, what are you planning?" _June wondered.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

"So the attackers….when they took the Empress' life away, they also took away the one thing that made us stronger." He clasped his hands to emphasize strength. "And now we've become weaker as a result." He separated his hands afterwards.

Lelouch just watched him.

"Tell me son, what does a man that was robed, beaten, and almost killed do?" Charles changed topics.

"He seeks medical attention."

"Because?" Charles was luring him.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

"_He's starting to lose his patient. He didn't add 'your highness' in his last reply." _June noticed the subtle changes within her brother.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

"_He wants me to say 'weak'" _Lelouch figured where this was heading. "Because he has been injured and is weakened as a result." He softly added the last part.

"Exactly. And do you think this man has the ability to find his assailants in his weakened state?"

"No." Lelouch voice was soft but a trace of frustration was detectable.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

"_Lelouch! What are you doing? Speaking without honorifics? Normally that would constitute a royal contempt. Is father purposely letting this go?" _Cornelia felt dread for her brother as the crowd was starting to get jittery since they were witnessing a royal contempt in action.

Charles however continued, disregarding this small offense since he was going for the big fish.

"That's a good answer son. This weak man will seek help and will focus on recuperation. Getting revenge is the furthest thing on his mind. In fact, I bet that instead of revenge, he will instead focus on ways to protect himself or to prevent similar confrontation in the future." Charles paused for a breather. "And as a nation that is weak, since you stated that yourself, we should focus on getting better and stronger in this time of great distress. We shouldn't focus on getting retribution for this heinous attack that befell upon us…."

"Father!" Lelouch interjected; earning another audible gasped from the crowd. "What are you proposing?" Lelouch furrowed his brow.

The chatter grew louder suddenly. The crowd couldn't believe it. He had just committed a court insubordination. Charles raised his hand to silence the loquacious nobles.

"Okay son, I will get to the point." He narrowed his eyes. "I am ending the investigation involving Empress Marianne's assassination."

"WHAT?" Okay, that's 2 counts of court insubordination plus the multiple counts of royal contempt.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Cornelia, June, Olivia and even Schneizel had widen their eyes.

"_Okay, I didn't see that coming." _Schneizel smirked at his shortsighted prediction.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

"WHY? Why are you doing this?" Lelouch yelled again, making it 3 counts of court insubordination; don't forget the audacity to question the Emperor himself, who, by the way, was smirking uncontrollably.

This infuriated Lelouch even further. "Why are you laughing?"

"Son, as an empire that is constantly growing, we don't have room for weakness. We need to focus on moving forward."

"So you are going to let the ones who took mom's life….GET AWAY?" Lelouch took one step closer to the throne with his hand fisted by his sides.

"What happened has already happened. There's no use crying over spilled milk." Charles calmly stated with his eyes closed.

"MOM WASN'T SOME MILK!" Lelouch yelled immediately. "She was your wife." He teared up while he placed one fisted hand onto his chest.

"And I am your father."

"No, you're not." Lelouch yelled again.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

The crowd by now had used up all their shock hormones to even react properly to this one. Some were slightly tearing up from Lelouch's passionate argument while others were just waiting for the Emperor to bring the hammer down; and they didn't have to wait too long.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Charles got up from his seat, which caused Lelouch to stumble backwards and ultimate land on his behind.

"Well, no son of mine shall ever claim my name or throne." He brought his visage upon the audience.

"I hereby issue a decree that the Royal Guards are to cease any investigations pertaining to Empress Marianne vi Britannia's death. Second…" He took a couple steps towards Lelouch. "I hereby issue a decree that from here forth, your rights as heir to the throne have been rescinded. You are no longer a Britannia and as such you don't deserve the title of a Prince. Bismarck!" He shouted. "Take this insolent fool into the caverns to await more punishment" With that, the Emperor left the court through the back door, leaving a stunned crowd and Lelouch.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

"What on earth…" Cornelia couldn't complete her sentence. Immediately she saw that a swarm of Imperial Guards—personal royal guards of the emperor, some high officials, and some knight of rounds—had surrounded Lelouch and had knocked him out to prevent any commotion or to prevent him from knowing where they were taken him.

If it wasn't for June's quick action of grabbing Cornelia by the arm, there was no doubt that she would have taken action. Instead the 15 year old seethed in rage as she watched her brother being ferried away.

"How can you remain calm?" She asked her younger 13 year old companion as they watched their brother being carried away through the main entrance.

"Trust me! You don't want to know how I feel right now." June replied calmly but with such spitefulness.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

So here are the characters treading on thin ice:

[**Yin**: From Darker than Black]

[**Misaki Kirihara**: From Darker than Black]

[**V.V.**: From Code Geass]

Go to my profile page and let your vote decide the fates of these characters.

Otherwise, I will axe them. It is not a threat I take lightly.

Stay tune for Judgment Day Nombre Deux. (That's French for #2)


	4. Chapter 4: CG Arc: Judgment Day Part 2

**A/N:** Okay that's it! No more promises because I've just broken another one.

It turns out that **Judgment Day** will be a **four part series**. Sorry everyone :) especially Lone Gundam.

Hopefully you guys won't stop reading, but if you did, well I guess its shame on me for letting your hopes down.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass**, and apologies for any grammar errors in this chapter.

Read, **Enjoy**, Review, & **VOTE**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: Judgment Day Part 2<strong>

**November 9th 2009; Midnight**

"Mom! Where are you?" Lelouch called out as he chased the echoing voices from his mother.

"Lelouch…Lelouch…." The endless echoing calls—from what sounded like multiple Mariannes—filled the dark void surrounding Lelouch.

"Mom! MOMMM!" Lelouch, weary from sprinting around in the dark abyss, paused to yell out her name.

"Lelouch…Lelouch…" His mother's same monotonously replies filled his senses. Frustration began to boil within as he felt bombarded by his own name emanating from all direction.

"AHHHH, Lady Marianne! Where are you?" His yelled inquiry finally brought peace to the darkness around him since it ended the hoard of voices repeating his name.

He enjoyed this tranquility and stood frozen to absorb the darkness surrounding him. Then…

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

"Son." A loving voice reached his ears from behind him. He reacted immediately since the voice sounded like….

"Mother." Lelouch's soft, barely audible response didn't emphasize his astonishment enough, but his eyes did. They threatened to leap out of their sockets from how wide they were.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Lelouch peered intently at the woman standing in front of him like she was a ghost. But wasn't she supposed to be? He sluggishly marched forward; approaching the regal figure slowly and woozily. He tried to reach for her with both hands when he had shortened the distance.

Before he could feel the white gown that his mother worn, she extended her palm to stop him in his tracks.

"Lelouch, stop!" She commanded.

Lelouch was baffled. His own mother didn't want him near her. Before he could utter a word, she continued.

"You can't touch me, Lelouch. Cause if you do, you will learn that I'm not real and your emotions will erase me from your mind."

"_What!" _Lelouch's mind was racing to comprehend everything that was just spoken.

Marianne smirked a bit from witnessing her son's dumbfounded expression. She knew her son would grapple with this revelation, but she enjoyed watching his struggling herself.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

She sighed as she placed aside her humor to assist her son in understanding his situation.

"Lelouch, I'm not real. My real self, whatever state she is in right now, placed a hallucination of myself in your mind. You are probably in state of unconsciousness right now." She waited, for a brief, to allow this fact to sink in and then she noticed that her son was contemplating on speaking. But she proceeded anyway.

"I would only be materialized in your mind if you felt your life was in danger or your world was collapsing around you." She ended her explanation to allow her son to speak his mind, but instead observed that his expression had changed from confusion to gloom.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Lelouch, for a second there had hoped that this lady was….._"She is right. She is not real cause mom is…" _He couldn't finish his own line of thoughts and gazed at the dark floor with despondent eyes. _"This is all a dream then."_

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Marianne, after noting his dejection demeanor, pieced together some crucial information.

"I wasn't supposed to materialize in your mind unless you were in danger." Her words lifted his gaze back up to find hers downcast.

She continued. "I am not supposed to be here unless your life is threatened." Now her arms were shuddering.

"But…..but the fact that I'm here means that your life was in danger." Marianne's entire body was now trembling.

"Your life shouldn't be in danger." Lelouch sensed a menacing aura emitting from the shuddering figure

"BECAUSE THERE IS NO WAY ON EARTH…" Her voice had suddenly become deep and hostile as dark blistering wind radiated from her to all directions except to the spot Lelouch stood.

Lelouch had widened his eyes, not to the sudden discharge of ominous wind, but to the apparent blue glow in her mother's eyes. Despite her gaze casted downwards and bangs obscuring her face, the blue tints from her eyes illuminated well enough to be spotted in this dark oblivion.

"Because there is no way I would let that happen to you." Her tone returned to normal cueing the wind to die down and to subsequently disappear. She lifted her head to meet his stunned gaze; no signs of the bluish glow but her irises still displayed their indigo tinge as always.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

She looked depressingly at her son and asked, "So how did it happened?"

Lelouch understood her inquiry but felt a sting in his heart in thinking of a response.

"You were…." He looked away to avoid witnessing her reaction. "….attacked in your villa."

"Do you know who did it?"

"No." He stated, shutting his eyes to reflect on how much they failed her.

"We were investigating but Father…." His eyelids shot right up as he recalled his recent encounter. "Father decided to end the investigation." He furrowed his brow.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Marianne sighed. _"Charles, in the end you still…."_ She ended her thoughts to focus on her son.

"It's okay Lelouch. Don't let this bother you." Lelouch looked at her. "I'm sorry I let myself to be taken so easily." She balled her right hand into a fist and glared at the floor in disgust of her own weakness. "Because of my weakness, you are in dang…."

"No mom!" Lelouch interrupted which stunned Marianne. "No mom, don't say that you were weak. You were anything but weak."

He edged forward, clutching his chest. "Ever since you passed away, I've realized how much you've done for me."

Marianne waited silently for her son to continue. "You shielded me from the scrutiny of the world and from the wrath of father."

Marianne felt her gut wrenched. _"Does he know the truth?"_

"I don't know why father hates me, but…."

"_Okay he doesn't." _She felt relieved but didn't understand why.

"….but I've realized that he sees me as an abomination." Lelouch scowled from his recent recollections involving the Emperor.

Marianne noticed the dark mood her son was displaying so she intervened.

"It's alright son." She smiled at her son. "Don't let your father's actions get to you. You need to focus on your well-being, okay?"

Lelouch gawked at her bright smile for a while and then nodded to her.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

There was a moment of silence before…"You are not going to ask about what he has done?" Lelouch asked wondering if she knew the current events in the real world.

"Nope!" She, for the first time, moved her feet as she closed the distance between them.

"I don't need to know what he has done because I know what he plans to do." She stared down at her son, lovingly.

"Lelouch! You are the reason why I'm here." Her indigo irises transformed into something bluish.

"Mother! What are…." Lelouch muttered in shock.

"Lelouch, I don't have much time so listen to me carefully." She gazed at him with such urgency in her bluish eyes.

"Son, your father is trying to kill you."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **

**Characters that I plan to axe: Voting is still open.**

[**Yin**: From Darker than Black]

[**Misaki Kirihara**: From Darker than Black]

[**V.V.**: From Code Geass]

If you can't vote, then tell me your choices from the comment section.

Thanks for the reviews!


End file.
